


【IBSM】自说自话和无疾而终

by Ksdfrl



Category: MIU404 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:01:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28448865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ksdfrl/pseuds/Ksdfrl
Summary: 桔梗觉得船上的梦代表志摩和伊吹互相信任，志摩对此保留意见。而伊吹误会了另一件事。接EP11
Relationships: ibsm
Kudos: 2





	【IBSM】自说自话和无疾而终

00：00  
伊吹知道自己在做梦，他在梦里找一个人。  
路过的女子高中生聊着恋爱的话题  
是“喜欢、讨厌 之类的话”  
是蓬松的卷发擦过身侧有好闻的味道  
在哪里听过  
伊吹回过了头

01：00  
面条的汤汁溅起来粘在眼镜上  
伊吹将眼镜拿下来  
是在哪里溅到的呢  
“抱歉”  
对面有个人在道歉  
伊吹抬起头

02：00  
草地上有泥土的味道  
一个人蹲在路边很冷  
但只要等在这里，接自己的人就会来  
最讨厌待机的伊吹安静的等着

03:00  
威士忌的冰球发出咔哒咔哒的碎裂声  
听起来就像秒表在走  
伊吹站起来  
从头顶洒落的光线跟着冰块一起读秒  
数到0就要脱口而出的名字

04:00  
伊吹长出了狗耳朵和尾巴  
发出了猫的声音  
喵  
应该要有一个，比自己更像猫的家伙  
汪

05:00  
兔兔说如果把眼睛给它就告诉伊吹一个秘密  
伊吹拒绝了兔兔  
他还有想要看的人  
那个人的耳廓上有一颗很好看的痣

06:00  
天台很空，伊吹从楼顶降落的时候看到了一个人在哭  
然后发觉自己就是那滴眼泪

前日21:00  
久住同意交出新型毒品的解药，但点名要见伊吹  
“你知道新型药品的唯一解药是什么么？”  
久住自问自答：“甜甜圈EP”  
新型药品能让人以最真实的方式感受自己最害怕的事务  
只有甜甜圈EP虚构出的快乐才能缓解  
久住的头发散下来，挂起甜甜的笑容  
有多少人能像两位警官一样抵住诱惑呢  
我们舍己为人的好警察，又会怎么做呢

前日22:00  
伊吹想活着，和志摩一起活着。  
他知道志摩不怕死，也知道志摩很怕他死。  
可没想到比起他死了，志摩更怕他无法好好活着。  
颤抖的枪口对准久住  
如果我死了，我的搭档一定不会原谅你  
他会杀了你，变得和我一样的进退两难  
无法好好活着，也没能顺利死去。  
所以无论如何，在他醒来之前，一切无可挽回之前，我必须杀了你。  
志摩深呼吸，枪口稳定了下来  
久住说得对，他们是一类人，所以久住能明白他的意思  
这样好么，伊吹如果知道自己的光辉未来都是你用命换的，会变得不幸哦  
反正我一直是个自说自话的人，志摩惨烈的笑了。  
久住解说完了从backdoor流出的志摩状态检测报告，兴高采烈的看着伊吹。  
伊吹怔了一会儿，开口的声音很平稳  
你做这样的药怎么卖得出去，谁愿意做噩梦呢  
久住嗤笑，不愧是两条狗，问出的问题都一样  
恐惧能以毁灭的形式展现人们内心最深处的渴望  
执念越深，痛苦与快乐就越接近  
欲望本身就最迷人。

前日23:00  
海水很咸，蜜瓜包很甜  
是海盐味的蜜瓜包  
伊吹咬着蜜瓜包，安静的让眼泪给蜜瓜包加上海盐

前日24:00  
志摩知道自己在做梦，梦里有一个人在找他。  
桔梗养了一只仓鼠，叫哈姆太郎。  
志摩见到她的那天，威士忌从掌心里流出来  
摊开成生命线的形状  
带着一个笨蛋的温度  
找到了

07:00  
伊吹从船上走下来  
长崎港的对面有一座基督教堂，再旁边的巷子里有蛋糕店  
伊吹叼着蛋糕，觉得蛋腥味有些重  
是自己手上的血沾满了蛋糕  
那不是他的血，他知道那是……  
滴滴滴滴  
伊吹摁掉了闹钟，叫出了那个在嘴边的名字  
“志摩”

08：00  
桔梗问过志摩和伊吹在船上发生了什么  
志摩捧着暖和的咖啡眯起眼睛  
他梦到我死了，我也梦到我死了，他要为我报仇  
桔梗说在梦里也能和搭档互相信任呢  
志摩笑起来，啊，差不多就是这么回事吧  
从桔梗的办公室里出来  
赶在熟悉的胃痛到来之前，志摩打开更衣柜，倒出药片合水吞下去  
关上衣柜的时候瞥到了镜子里伊吹的表情  
莫名想起叼着绳子却找不到主人的狗

09:00  
“早啊，志摩酱”  
“早”  
伊吹熟门熟路的打开志摩的包，旁若无人的倒出药片，嚼碎了咽下去。  
嘴里的味道说明了一切，事情完全不是久住暗示的那样，自己被耍了。  
但伊吹还是问志摩，甜甜圈EP为什么完全不甜。  
志摩用糅合了恍然大悟和妈的智障的表情瞪着他  
“那是胃药”  
“哈？”  
“被你当成甜甜圈EP吃下去的，是我治胃疼的药”  
“你为什么要吃胃药”  
“我为什么要吃甜甜圈EP”  
“戒断专用药物的医用小白鼠之类的？”  
“看多了电视剧的笨蛋么你是。”  
“明明志摩酱看的更多！”  
“说到底为什么甜甜圈EP就一定是甜的啊…别哭啊！”  
END

**Author's Note:**

> 极速摸鱼爽，角色属于原作，OOC属于我。  
> 关于药的一切完全虚构一个字都别信。


End file.
